civonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarians
Barbarian towns, also called NPC Towns sometimes, are sprinkled throughout the map. They are not controlled by any player, and are the closest thing to "PvE" game play that can be found in Civony. Overview Barbarian towns are typically well defended, and contain lots of resources for their level. They also regenerate their forces and fortifications very fast. A barbarian town will take approximately 1 hour to regenerate all forces and fortifications to full (10% of the full amount per 6 minute tick). A barbarian city will also immediately regenerate approximately 18% of all lost wall units each time some are destroyed. Example: if you destroyed 1000 towers and hit it again 1 second later 180 towers will be back. If you then destroy those 180 towers only 18% of those will reappear instantly. (This means that if you hit a barbarian city once and then come back approx 48 minutes later the wall units will have regenerated to 98% and the internal units and resources will be at 80%). Barbarian town loyalty regenerates at a rate of 2% per 6 minute tick. Like towns controlled by players, barbarian towns can also be conquered and occupied once their loyalty is lowered to 0%. However, barbarian towns differ in that their loyalty doesn't pause at 12 and go down by public grievance (like player cities), but it drops off straight to 0 with continual attacks. The level of each building in a barbarian town matches the town level. So a barbarian town of level 5 will have all buildings of level 5. Their resource fields comprise of 1 lumbercamp, quarry and ironmine - the rest are farms. In town buildings comprise of 1 of everything except a warehouse and 20 cottages. ***Note that due to recent changes, it takes 8 hours for a Barbarian village to regenerate %100*** Defenses Defenses per town level Note that the defenses are not always consistent. For example, while generally a barbarian town will almost always have more swordmen than archers, a level 7 barbarian town will actually have more archers than swordmen. Resources Resources per town level. Note that the resources previously were not consistent. Level 5 towns used to have 950,000 gold, and level 6 towns had 200,000. This was changed at some point, and now each progressive level holds more gold. Level 5 barbarian towns used to be considered somewhat of a "sweet spot", as it had relatively few defenses compared to the resources that it held. Now, while it is no longer as clear, level 4 and 5 still appear to be the best balance between defense and reward (as level 4 does not have rolling logs, and level 5 does not have rockfalls). Farming WARNING: Patch added on May 31, 2009 changed the table below. If you try to send any of those below to a NPC city (over level 5) with rocks you will lose ballista...the more you send the more you will lose. Please note for this table, that these are the safe levels of balistas to use against the NPC cities. Optimized numbers can be gained through trial and error and are influence by your technology levels for Archery, Military Tradition, and Medicine. The NPC cities that you are attacking have technology levels the same as their level. For example, a NPC1 will have level 1 technologies, a level 2 NPC will have level 2 technologies, etc. With your first attack against a new NPC city, it is usually better to be safe, than to lose your entire force of balistas. NPC Ballistas' Transports Hero Attack lvl NPC1 100 25 70-80 NPC2 200 60 80-90 NPC3 300 120 80-90 NPC4 400 400 70-90 NPC5 520 450 70+ NPC6 650 500 80+ NPC7 1200 700 80+ NPC8 2500 1300 85+ NPC9 12000 1700 NPC10 32500 2300 95+ Note:The table above is off. I have a hero w/ attack in the 70's and Military Tradition around 4th level. I use 50 Ballistas and 50 transport for NPC1. I use 100 Ballistas and 100 transports for NPC2. I have not tried high level NPC and I am still testing NPC2. If you work the math, you will need at least 43 transports for the NPC1. Dragonfire65 server 10 Category:Game Concept Category:Note: better tables available Category:Go to satans guide to evony and more accurate tables are available.You also need to consider hb and arch tech combos to attain zero losses